1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation device and a method for managing a use right of a communication channel.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is already known a technique of utilizing, with an operation device, resources and functions of different main bodies connected through universal serial buses (USBs) in communication over the USBs, the resources including a hard disc drive (HDD) and other devices, the functions being invoked through application programming interfaces (APIs). However, in the communication with the device main body using a conventional operation device, the communication through the USBs increases a central processing unit (CPU) using rate, which has influence on device processing and can cause abnormalities in the operation of the device in the worst case.
Japanese Translation of PCT International Application Publication No. JP-T-2013-525871 cited as a conventional technique describes an access right management system having a right adjustment module in which a mobile communication device corrects an access right to company data stored in a company server locally, depending on whether the mobile communication device is connected to the company server. However, the access right management system aims at, through a flexible method, allowing a mobile communication device to access data owned by a company while maintaining data security and data integrity, and the use of communication through the USBs increases a CPU using rate and then has influence on system processing. Thus, the above-described problem has not been solved.